1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector capable of transmitting audio signals.
2. The Related Art
An audio jack connector mounted to an electronic device has an insulating housing, a first switch terminal and a second switch terminal. The insulating housing has a passageway passing therethrough for receiving an audio plug connector, a first groove and a second groove communicating with the passageway. The first switch terminal and the second switch terminal are received in the first groove and the second groove, respectively, and at one side of the passageway. The first switch terminal has an elastic portion of arch shape projecting into the passageway, and a first contacting portion connected with a free end of the elastic portion. The second switch terminal has a second contacting portion facing to the first contacting portion and spaced away from each other. When the audio plug connector is inserted into the passageway, the elastic portion is pressed by the audio plug connector to make the first contacting portion contact the second contacting portion, which forms electrical connection between the switch terminals. However, the first contacting portion of the conventional audio jack connector usually moves in a small range when the audio plug connector is against the elastic portion. This will make the connection and separation of the switch terminals unreliable, in other words, working performance of the audio jack connector may be influenced.